Forever
by NightBlaine
Summary: Kurt's had a bad day but luckily, Blaine, being the perfect husband he is, has got a surprise for him at home. Klaine Future!fic.


**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm not sure if it's good or not but... whatever. I'll let you be the judge of that! It's just absoloutely, complete fluff. It wasn't supposed to be like this but with Klaine, it's hard imagining them in situations that aren't cute and fluffy! :)  
**

**.: This means texting :.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee *sob*  
**

* * *

Kurt had had just about enough. He was in a bad mood because he was stressed and tired. He was stressed because he needed to complete 18 outfits in 2 weeks( how was that even humanely possible?) and tired because he hadn't slept because he was stressed and even _more _tired and stressed because he hadn't managed to have his 4 o'clock coffee. If only Sarah had thought to, for want of a better word, _fix_ (flicking a switch barely counts as 'fixing') her Internet connection _herself _he would've had time to run before Janice had practically jumped him on his way out. How many times did she need to be told that he was gay? And _married?_

And now _this_.

Granted, he was a very (very, _very) _popular designer married to a very (very, _very) _famous, gorgeous and fabulously talented husband and so, of course, many people knew him -but secretly following his car? Seriously, who were they trying to kid with that camera pointed directly at his back flashing continuously. He shivered self-consciously, still not used to the publicity, slowing to a stop at the traffic light, and looked up into the rear-view mirror, directly into the camera, smirking with one eyebrow raised. The camera lowered until he was staring into guilty looking innocent, bright blue eyes.  
With a sigh, he turned into the nearest side street and pulled over. Blaine had told him he was far too nice to hisfans to be necessary but to be honest, Kurt felt quite flattered. There weren't many of them and they were all so _nice_! It was a much more welcomed attention than the attention he received in high school, that was for sure.

He forced his face into something that he hoped resembled a smile rather than a grimace and stepped out only to be nearly blinded by a bright white flash.  
"Oh Gosh! Wow! That sure is one good flash!" he chuckled, blinking several times, instantly putting his 'Kurt Hummel, famous fashionista' persona into place.  
"Sorry! That wasn't supposed to - _Kevin! _You were _supposed _to turn the flash off! God, I swear, I'm so, _so _sorry! I-" stuttered a redheaded teenage girl.  
"It's -hey! It's _fine!_ Don't worry! Now, what was it that you wanted?" He asked with a smile.  
"Just a... picture, please" she said nervously.  
He quickly posed for a picture before clambering into his car and driving off with a wave to the couple.  
Maybe, if he got home soon enough to Blaine he'd feel better.  
Maybe.

Thirty minutes later, found Kurt resisting the urge to slam his head into the steering wheel, seriously doubting that he'd get home _at all_. He had been stuck in the stupid New York for twenty minutes. _Twenty Minutes!_ He could've easily been at home already! He screwed up his eyes feeling angry tears well up in them. Kurt Hummel would not be caught _dead _crying in public.  
Pulling out his Iphone, he snapped a picture of the huge line of traffic ahead of him before sending it to Blaine.

**.: Probably won't be home for a while :( Love you xx :.**

As expected, a message came nearly instantly, putting a huge grin on Kurt's face. No matter how much of a bad mood he was in, his fabulous husband could always put it right again - even without knowing.

**.: Awww, baby :( I was looking forward to seeing you tonight! Ah well, gives me more time to set up before you arrive! I'm pretty sure it'll help you relax :) Love You xx :.**

Kurt smiled at how Blaine could guess how he was feeling from miles away. Puzzled at what he should be expecting, he shrugged. Knowing Blaine it could be anything! Last time he had 'planned' something; their whole living room was covered in blankets and scarves, making it a gorgeous multi-coloured cove. He chuckled at his antics.

A quarter of an hour later, Kurt was speeding along the highway (within the speed limit, of course) as fast as he could, aching to see Blaine. Be wrapped in his warm, strong arms. Arms that made him feel so safe and calm.

Switching on the radio, he was surprised when Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream' came blasting out of the speakers but that didn't stop the huge grin the crossed his face as he remembered that day.

It seemed so long ago considering how much their relationship had changed - how much _he _had changed. He didn't know what Blaine did to him but it was definitely good - _better_ than good! Back from the nervous, quiet Kurt that had started at Dalton, broken from his past, he had nurtured him until he was back to his own, confident, fabulous self. Even now, 4 years on, Blaine always knew how to fix him, how to make him happy again. He sighed contentedly, wondering how in _hell_ he had gotten so lucky.

Pulling up outside their apartment, he walked as fast as he could without looking too ridiculous up the stairs and down the many corridors until he was outside the door. He knocked quickly, not having to wait long before the door was thrown open and strong arms flung around him, pulling him inside and squeezing him tight. He heard the thud of Blaine's socked foot against the door and it slammed shut quickly.

"I- _Jesus, _Blaine! I can't _breathe!_" he wheezed. Blaine let go of him immediately.  
"I'm sorry, darling. Now, could I take your coat?" he asked with a charming smile, holding out his arm. Kurt giggled, shrugging off his winter coat and placing it on Blaine's outstretched arm. He turned around and quickly hung it on the hooks near the door, swinging around just as fast and losing him balance, sliding on the wooden floor and bumping into Kurt.  
"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a waiter, eh?" he said with a wink as he returned to his original position, making Kurt laugh aloud.  
"Now, would you like to follow me, kind sir?" he said holding out his arm. With a fond smile at his husband's antics, Kurt took hold of his arm and let himself be led to the dining room.

Kurt gasped. It was _gorgeous. _In the middle of table stood a vase with a dozen roses surrounded by four tall candles, fluttering slightly.  
"Blaine! You- Oh my goodness!" squealed Kurt, launching himself into his husband's waiting arms. "What's this for?" he asked in confusion.  
"Just... Just for being the most perfect best friend and husband of all time," explained Blaine, his smile growing when he saw the adoring look on Kurt's face.  
"Seriously... You're just too perfect, Blaine, did you know that?" he said, the candlelight dancing across his face.  
Blaine just smiled, blushing prettily.  
"I love you," he sighed, clasping Kurt's hand on the table.  
"I love you too, beautiful." Kurt brought their hands to his lips, kissing Blaine's hand softly.  
"And I always will. Forever."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And that your brains didn't die because of the sticky, icky fluffy fluff :)  
**

**(Would it be weird to say 'I love you' here? Yeah? Right, okay.)**


End file.
